


bed and breakfast

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, and has to stay there, and its just really smutty, and niall gets lost, im so sorry, thats not niagra falls thats my underwear, this is really smutty, zayn works at a b&b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zayn works at a quaint bed and breakfast that niall ends up at after he gets lost</p>
            </blockquote>





	bed and breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is just a huge slur of conjunctions and misplaced commas and over-italicization and absolutely no capital anything im aware ok just enjoy it because it's smutty as heck
> 
> ps for extra feels start playing this (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wMSEw4jFcTc) when your smut senses are tingling

"have a good spring break, mr. horan," the teacher said, straightening a stack of papers on the surface of his desk.

"you too!"

niall quick-walked down the hallway, slinging his backpack over broad shoulders and jogging to the dorms. he pulled together a duffel bag with a few necessities, locked the door to his dorm room, and ran out to the student parking lot. 

he threw his duffel, which was light like usual, in the backseat of his car and slid into the front seat. he stopped to look at the time on his watch. 6:03 p.m., a little later then he would've liked to leave, but it worked. the trip to his mate's would take around 6 hours, so he should arrive around midnight. he wiped his eyes and turned the key in the ignition. he pulled the seatbelt over his chest while he shifted into reverse, and pulled out of his parking spot and out of the lot. he stifled a yawn and cursed himself for not doing the paper earlier. he would've been able to leave with his friends and drive out with them yesterday, but instead he had to stay back and finish a research paper in order to pass the course. regardless, he would make it by tonight.

niall had driven for five or six hours before he checked his friend's written directions again and realized he wasn't on the right road. it was eleven something when he called his mate for advice, but the service was terrible at best and he couldn't hear a word he was saying. he groaned when he couldn't find his way back to the right road and found himself yawning again and again but grew tired of driving come 2 in the morning. he made a last minute decision to turn into a little parking lot advertised with an exhausted looking but welcoming enough sign labeled 'marmalade bed and breakfast'. he parked in a spot at the end and tiredly pulled his duffel out of the backseat and was thankful that lights were on inside the building. he started walking towards the door, and locked up his car with his arm aimed somewhere in its general direction and the keys hanging from his hand.

he pushed open the front door that made a little jingle of bells and looked around. it only lit by a small lamp on a table on one side of the room, and the walls were tan with a cliché wallpaper ringing around the trim. his eyes landed on a check-in style desk with a glass overlay, and then on a flannel-clad boy rubbing lazy circles with a towel into the surface. the guy couldn't have been older than 20, niall thought, so they weren't much of a difference in age at all. he was slow to react to the bell sound the door made while he looked up and made eye contact with the wide shouldered blonde-brown-haired boy with heavy-lidded eyes that gave him a childlike aura. niall slowly approached the desk and set his duffel down on the floor and pulled his wallet from his back pocket.

"it's always the peculiar ones that come in at two in the morning," the boy in the flannel barely mumbled, "so you're either a homicidal psycho or you're a drunk truck driver," he said sarcastically, his tone light a addressing niall now, "and you're not driving a truck…" he said, moving his head to look out the window.

niall laughed maybe a little harder then he should've but zayn did not mind at all because it was such a refreshing sound and definitely contagious.

"how much for a night?" niall asked, pulling his wallet open.

"$150 even," the boy replied, dark eyes scanning the room before he leaned in, "but i'll give it to you for $75 because no one else will fill it tonight anyway."

"no way, man, thank you," niall said excitedly, rifling through the bills stuffed in a clump in one of the slots. he set $72 and some change on the counter before mumbling "wait," and digging through his back pockets for more.

the guy waved it off with a flick of his hand and quickly counted through what was already on the counter. he filed through some applications on the desk and pulled out paper and a pen. 

"name?"

"uh, niall horan."

he took some time to fill out the sheet with some other things like niall's number and email and shoved it back onto the stack of papers littering the desk. he turned around and pulled open a metal cabinet and picked the room key with the tag '11A', and handed it to niall with a poorly hidden and gentle smile.

"i'm zayn, by the way, so ask for me if you need anything," he said, and disappeared into what looked like a back room behind the check in desk. 

niall stood for a moment before he pulled his duffel tiredly over his shoulder and started down the long and quiet hallway that was dotted with doors. his was all the way at the end, right across from '11b', and he opened the door as quietly as he could so long as to not disturb any potential neighbors because god does he hate being woken up in the middle of the night. the least he could do was be considerate because that's good karma. 

these are the things niall horan worries about.

he closed the door quietly behind him and tossed his bag to the floor at the foot of his bed. the room was nice, even nicer then the accommodations in the dorm rooms at uni, which weren't very nice but anyway. it felt like home, and he silently thanked zayn for giving him a good room if all the other room weren't like this, and even then, for lowering the price significantly for a perfect stranger.

he kicked his trainers off and pulled his sweatshirt over his head and tossed it carelessly to the ground. he flopped onto the bed and laid there for several minutes thinking about the boy at the front desk. his dark hair that was stylishly disheveled and his warm brown eyes with the thick eyelashes and the pouty lips that matched his cheeky remarks and he was just really wonderful and niall half-wondered as completely as he could while he drifted off what zayn's tan skin might look like with no flannel covering it.

zayn walked in the bright room quarter to ten, tray in hand. he noticed a very lifeless looking niall sprawled shirtless on the bed, and he would've been concerned that he were dead if it weren't for the steady rise and fall of his back and the gentle snoring coming from his nose. he walked over to the pathetic excuse for a dining table and set the tray adorned with breakfast food loud enough on the surface to wake up the sleeping bear on the bed so he didn't have to. 

not that he didn't want to, he just didn't want to risk embarrassing himself and he felt like just that would happen if he touched niall at all.

because it's very apparent that niall is very, very, _very_ , straight and he practically reeks of college parties and intoxicated girls. 

it's a shame too; for zayn anyway, because niall is stunning. dark brown hair just tipped blonde and round, icy cerulean eyes and wide shoulders and zayn feels like a pathetic _thing_ around him. 

but niall starts stirring and finally he's pushing himself weakly off the bed and stretching out with a yawn while his eyes focus around the room and then on zayn. zayn has never once felt more awkward in his life and he really wants to make a mad dash for it but niall has already noticed him and that would just look weird. niall can't quite process that zayn's actually standing in the room, though, because that's niall in the morning- slow. but he finally does and he greets him with a gravelly "hey," and another stretch of his arm before he's pushing himself up to sitting, feet planted on the floor.

he's all squinty-eyed because the sunlight coming in hard from the windows is reflecting off the white sheets and he has an almost palpable layer of sleep on him, and his hair's tossed around and the waist on his jeans are a bit off center and he just looks so cute. 

zayn pulls himself out of yet another fit of adoration for the boy and decides he should probably talk now.

"um, yea, there's complimentary breakfast on sundays, so," he stuttered over, gesturing to the tray of pancakes and eggs and bacon still steaming on the table. 

"sweet!" niall responded, taking notice of all the food while he pushed himself off the bed.

zayn swallowed hard and stood uncomfortably while niall sat down in one of the chairs and pulled a fork out of the napkin. he quickly and unashamedly dug in and agreed with the taste of the chocolate chip pancakes with a low groan and a nod with his eyes closed. zayn tried not to smirk.

he didn't realize that he was being kind of weird just watching niall eat until his third-maybe-fourth bite and he began to swing his arms, meeting them in a clap in front of him every time.

"well, i should… probably go," zayn said, hoping to be able to slowly back away and out of the room and down the hallway.

niall grunted quickly in response, holding a finger up signaling for him to wait, and he chewed a little faster. he swallowed and said, "no stay, sit," pointing to the empty chair opposite his.

zayn felt relieved that niall wanted him there and took his spot in the seat. he picked up the remote and turned the t.v. on, flicking through the stations until he found spongebob. niall turned around to face the t.v. with a mouth full of food and he clapped. after he swallowed the latest mouthful he said "i love spongebob, it's classic," and he took a gulp of orange juice.

zayn nodded in agreement and they watched for a minute until the end credits rolled up and niall was finishing up his food. 

niall sunk back into his chair and threw his head back out of fake exhaustion and zayn giggled. he _giggled_. niall pulled his head back up to look at zayn for a moment and he smiled because zayn was so fucking pretty that he couldn't even contain it.

niall turned his head sharply in the direction of the t.v. when he heard "up next, another episode of spongebob," and he cheered. 

he turned to zayn. "so how did you get stuck in this place?" he said, worrying after that it sounded kind of rude.

"i, uh, wanted to get away from my family situation," zayn said, a hand smoothing over the hair on the back of his head.

niall just nods because he gets it and won't push him to go any further about it.

he bursts into a fit of laughter that's booming but melodic while the little fish comes on that says "hoopla!" and zayn's laughing too, watching in awe the boy with the easy sense of humor and the loud laugh. 

and then they both have a hard time wiping the smiles off their faces because they both feel at ease with each other and that's a good feeling. it's good, niall thinks, that he can properly accompany someone like zayn and not make an ass of himself.

the episode ends again, and the tacky advertisements are rolling, and zayn's internally screaming at himself because he wants to tell niall how nice his laugh is but he doesn't. and then he says fuck it because the worst that could happen is that niall will get freaked out and leave and he won't ever have to see him again. so he speaks up.

"you have a really nice laugh," and he says it smoother than he expected that he would. then inwardly he's scared because niall looks over and he's really surprised at first. but a bright smile appears on his lips and he's blushing red and zayn laughs.

he watches the still blushing boy get up and slide he sweatshirt over _muscles_. he gathers his bag and toothbrush and shirt on the bed and when he's done there is still the slightest hint of a smile lingering on his lips. but zayn's upset because he feels like he's letting him slip away; he know's he's going to leave soon. so he just sort of sits there and sadly watches while niall slings his bag over his shoulder.

niall sighs, "who should i give the key to?"

zayn waves his hand to the table for niall to set it down, "i'll take care of it."

niall walks over and stands beside the table for a moment before setting the key down. he looks at zayn who's looking at the key with this perfect pout on his face and niall just wants to _fuck him_. and then he's sort of surprised with himself because where the fuck did that come from?

"well, i should probably," but he stops when zayn looks up at him through dark eyelashes and clears his throat, "i should probably get going."

he watches zayn nod and look back at the t.v. and he shifts on his feet for a moment before dropping his bag to the ground. 

zayn is sort of startled and he looks at the bag and then up and niall and slowly stands to meet the height of the irish boy. 

niall exhales a quiet breath and swallows, sets his hand on zayn's waist and steps forward. he leans in cautiously and slowly and sets a gentle kiss on zayn's lips. the moment he feels zayn comply, warmth fills his chest and a burning sensation starts in his stomach. his mind goes numb. he takes zayn's face in his hands and pulls out of the kiss and they stand there for a moment. niall watches zayn's chest rise and fall quietly and sees the glistening from his warm lips and he's perfect. he pulls zayn up in two strong arms and slams him with a little more aggression than intended on the bed. 

he crawled up over him and dove his head into zayn's neck and sucked and bit as gentle as sucking and biting can possibly be. he smirks when he draws sharp breaths from zayn and he loves this. he kissed a trail to zayn's lips and kisses him again but it's different this time because it's harder and more breathless and zayn's lips are warm and wet and pink and perfect. and when niall feels a hard dick on his thigh he decides zayn wouldn't mind when he feels the same thing.

niall feels himself get _hard_ , harder than he usually get's, which is exceptionally hard already. it's throbbing when zayn turns the tables and bites at his neck, then flips him over. he straddles niall and two sets of hands struggle to get zayn's shirt off. it's tossed to the floor and his chest is so fucking smooth and tan that niall thinks he might burst and his muscles are taut while he helps niall get his sweatshirt off. 

they meet in a kiss again, and it's skin pressed against skin now so its much warmer and even harder for niall to resist because zayn is just perfect. 

zayn can barely compose himself enough to fumble with his belt and get it undone, but niall's steady hands pull it apart and slide it slowly around zayn's waist and to the floor. and then it's his jeans and then niall's and then they're bare, completely naked and niall's ready to put zayn on his stomach and get on top of him when zayn pulls away.

"fuck," and then he's mumbling something niall can't understand, "we can't fuck if we don't have lube," and then he's mumbling something like "shitshitshit."

niall's embarrassed to say what he's about to say and he's blushing furiously but says it anyway.

"i have lube in my bag," though his original intention for it didn't include another person but then again he is completely okay with that.

zayn doesn't even think about that though and he laughs and says, "well get it then!"

niall trips out of bed and zayn props himself on his elbows to see niall bent over the bag and he can't help but smirk because niall's body is flawless. and his ass is a work of art carved by the gods themselves.

niall shyly pulls out a bluish bottle of clear thick liquid from his duffel and slips back under the covers and next to zayn. 

he clears his throat and positions himself over zayn, who's lying on his back and his legs are spread apart around niall. they're both hard as hell and none of that foreplay bullshit is needed because they just need each other and now. but niall is still hesitant because he's worried about hurting zayn but zayn could care less when niall's dick is throbbing against his skin and it's not in him yet.

"come on," he breathes, tugging at niall's waist to get more friction.

niall smiles at the comment and his expression is absolutely sinful. it drives zayn crazy.

niall pushes himself up and he's kneeling, zayn's legs parted and laid on opposite sides of his thighs. he looks stunning, laying there and waiting for niall. he fights a guttural moan that threatens to fall from his lips from the sight and pours lube on his fingers, sloppily rubbing it around in a thick and even layer. he leans back over zayn and presses his forehead against the other's, meeting dark eyes. he pulls zayn's hips up so he doesn't have to reach as far and slowly slides a finger in his hole, watching how his chest inflates and how he holds his breath. he starts to twist it finger in circles, then in and out, and circles again. he slides another finger in, causing zayn to breath in slow but audible breaths and he eyes roll back. niall twists his hand palm up and curls his fingers, and zayn _whimpers_ and that's enough for niall to come on the spot. but he holds off, fingers zayn until he's whimpering over and over, begging niall to fuck him already.

niall smirks, and as much as he wants this- god he fucking wants this- he wants to make this painfully slow, so he can watch zayn's face contort the way it does when filthy words pour from his mouth. but when zayn's eyes flutter open and he's looking at niall with that fucking pout and he says "please," niall fumbles for the lube because he can't wait anymore.

he pours it on himself, pumping a few times to spread it around and he lines himself up. zayn goes breathless when he feels the head brush against him, and practically melts right into the sheets when he pushes in. niall slides in easy, but zayn is so tight and so warm and he needs to catch his breath before he continues so he rests his head on zayn's chest and sighs. 

zayn giggles and wriggles his hips down on niall and niall looks up with this fire in his eyes that wasn't there before. zayn's smile turns smug and niall props himself up, and rolls his hips back. he scans zayn's face and watches it carefully while he rolls his hips forward again, pushing in further than before, and repeats. he quickens his pace again and again and zayn is coming undone under him. 

zayn scratches at niall's back, leaving trails of red that he would apologize for and kiss better later. his thighs trembled and he wasn't usually the vocal type but if niall went any faster he might be reduced to screaming. niall's breath was hot and wet on his neck, and it sent vibrations down his spine every time niall moaned low and hard. zayn discovered quick that niall moaned especially loud when zayn would whisper things in his ear, so he said things like "so good, so good, you feel so good," and "you're so big, ni."

zayn pushes on niall's shoulders, and niall gets the message and rolls on to his back, pulling zayn on top of him with one quick movement.

zayn slides down on niall's dick, his hips upturned at just the right angle that niall arches up, muscles tense and face twisting in pleasure and zayn thinks he looks so flawless. he does the same motion again, but faster, and again, and again. niall latches on to zayn's waist and bucks his hips up just as zayn's coming down, getting himself that much deeper in. he opens his eyes and just watches zayn and his perfect body work on his cock like it's nothing. he does everything so right, like he's inside niall's head and knows just the way he wants it done. he suddenly craves the sight of zayn cumming, knowing that it will be hard and loud. 

the headboard's slamming against the wall because of the pace they're going, and when niall sets his hand on zayn's dick, pumps twice, zayn's cumming all over his stomach and mumbling his name along with a slur of other words and he falls on niall's chest, breathing labored. niall flips him onto his back and fucks him until he cums shortly after, and zayn's clinging onto him and pressing kisses to his temple after niall collapses and lays on him for a bit.

niall pulls away and lays next to zayn, zayn's eyes following him the whole time. he pull zayn into his chest with a smile and zayn nuzzles his head under niall's chin. he breathes in his smell- distinctly cologne but mostly maple syrup and musk- and just appreciates him because he's warm and the room is sunny and the sheets are stark white and this just feels ideal.

niall turns a bit and reaches for his phone on the end table. he dials his mate's number and waits while it rings, running his fingers through zayn's hair.

"hey mate, i'm sorry but it doesn't look like i can make it up this year," he says, and smiles at zayn who looks up at him to see what he's talking about. 

"yeah, dude, i got caught up in something."

a smile spread on zayn's face and he stifled a laugh while niall hung up the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> wow i really hope you liked it because lemme tell you something... i did a lot so yeah comment and let me know because you are my sunshine if you liked it oh and i was thinking about renaming this fic "hospitality" so if ya think that's better you should let me know i love you for reading


End file.
